And the walls come tumbling down
by Wolfieur
Summary: When Stiles had finally made it to the house a whole four hours earlier than Derek and their son, Jason, was expecting him, he rushed up the porch steps and into the house. What he saw was definitely not what he was expecting.


**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this! I hope you enjoy it, and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Previously posted on A03**

** /works/751494.  
**

Stiles was missing Derek, and their four year old werewolf son Jason, way too much to have only been separated for a mere five days. So much so that Stiles was let out of the last meeting of the trip early because his boss had had enough of stiles' fidgeting and looking up at the clock every few minutes.

Stiles had rushed out of the meeting room so quickly that he didn't even manage to thank his boss. He went straight to his hotel room to collect his bag before checking out and hurrying to the airport. If he wanted to surprise Derek and Jason, he'd have to get a cab from LAX to the renovated Hale house. Stiles really could not wait to see the look on his little boys face at seeing his Daddy again.

When Stiles had finally made it to the house a whole four hours earlier than Derek was expecting him, he rushed up the porch steps and struggled with his keys before finding the correct one and slipping it into the lock.

What he wasn't expecting to see was a pair of red high heels placed by the door or the cream coat hung on the coat rack or the other various jumpers and scarves that clearly didn't belong to anyone who lived in this household considering they were all male. What really topped it off was when Derek came walking into the living room shouting over his shoulder supposedly to the owner of all of these clothes.

"For God's sake! Stiles will be home in a matter of hours and all your shit is still in my living room! Get it out before Stiles gets home!" Derek dropped the pink floral scarf he was holding when he noticed Stiles standing in the doorway and started to walk towards him with a grin on his face.

"Stiles! You're home early," He greeted. Stiles couldn't see the smile drop off his face; his vision was too blurred by the tears in his eyes. "Whoa, Stiles, what's wrong?"

"You- you asshole!" Stiles screeched picking up his bag and making his way back to the doorway. "How could you do this to me? To Jason! Where is he?"

Derek rushed after him, confusion written all over his face. "Stiles what are you talking about?"

"Jason! Where is he?" shouted stiles, turning around to snarl in Derek's face.

Derek's brow furrowed before answering, "At Scott's, now would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Stiles didn't even bother giving him an answer before rushing out of the door and towards his jeep.

_

Stiles stopped his jeep outside Scott and Allison's house, turning off the engine and stepping out. He hadn't even made it half way down the path before the front door swung open and Jason was running out towards him.

"Daddy!" He screeched leaping into his daddy's arms as stiles clung on tightly.

"Hey, little man. What are you doing at Scott's?" Jason ducked his head into Stiles' neck and sniffed before pulling back and grinning up at him. Stiles could never get over the way Jason would sniff him whenever they'd been separated from each other for a long time, it showed him that his son missed him.

"Papa said I could play with Alex if I was a good boy. And I was! So papa took me to uncle 'cott's house!" Jason had never quite got the hang of saying Scott's name no matter how much everyone tried. "Daddy, why y' crying?" Stiles looked down at Jason before smiling weakly and kissing the little boys forehead.

"Daddy's just a little sad at the minute, Jay," Stiles looked up to where Scott was looking at them from the doorway. "I'll tell you what, why don't you go back inside and get your things while I talk to uncle Scott for a minute and then we'll go get ice-cream from that place in town. How does that sound?"

"ICE-CREAM!" Jason grinned, rushing back into the house. Stiles smiled after him and wandered up to Scott who was wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Stiles, what's going on? Is everything OK?" Stiles sighed and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure Derek's been cheating on me, Scott. I was only gone five days." Scott reached forward and wrapped Stiles up in a hug as Stiles let out a sob on his shoulder. "I thought he loved me, what did I do wrong?"

"Oh Stiles, are you sure? Derek doesn't strike me as the cheating type, he loves you. He loves you so much."

Stiles shook his head and moved away from Scott as Jason bundled out of the door with his Spider-man backpack. "You all ready to go, Jay?"

At Jason's overexcited nod of the head, Scott turned to Stiles. "I hope this all gets sorted out, Stiles, I really do."

"Thank you, Scott." Stiles gave him one last smile before grabbing his son's hand and taking him to the jeep. He put Jason in the car seat, rounded the front of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Can I have cookies and cream please Daddy, can I?"

"Sure, Buddy. I'll even get you one of those Spider-man wafers if you want." Stiles smiled at his son before turning on the engine and driving away.

_

After getting ice-cream, Stiles took Jason back to the house. If it wasn't for the fact that it was getting late and Jason needed to sleep he wouldn't have been going back to the house at all. He couldn't bear to look at his husbands face knowing that while he was away he was carting their child off to Scott so that he could sleep with his bit on the side.

Stiles hauled an already asleep Jason up the stairs and to his bedroom, ignoring Derek who had jumped up from the couch at the sight of them and proceeded to follow them up the stairs. Stiles placed a kiss to the top of Jason's head, turned off the light and shooed Derek out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'll sleep on the sofa bed," Stiles whispered, grabbing a blanket and extra pillow out of the cupboard and walking down to the living room.

"Stiles, can't we just talk about this? I honestly don't know what you think you saw, but Scott has already called me asking me how I could have been so stupid. But I couldn't answer because I don't know what's going on!"

Stiles shoved the blanket and pillow onto the couch before glaring at Derek, "Stop acting all innocent, Derek! You've been caught, face the consequences." He took the ridiculous amount of pillows (he'd told Derek they were ridiculous and unnecessary) off the back of the sofa and threw them onto the floor. "You can have your stupid ring back as well, I don't want it. How about you give it to your _girlfriend_?"

Derek reeled back as though he'd been slapped. "Whoa, Stiles, what the hell? My girlfriend? You think I've been _cheating _on you." He walked around the couch and sat down, looking up at Stiles. "Where the hell did you get this from? I would never cheat on you stiles, I love you! Don't you know that?"

"There were the shoes, and the coat and the scarf! Derek, the scarf! You were telling someone to get out of the house before I got back!"

"Yes, _Erica's _shoes, _Erica's _coat and _Erica's _scarf! She's been staying over on the sofa bed for the past few days while Boyd was out of town because she was missing him too much and needed the presence of her alpha to keep her company. I was shouting at her to get her stuff out of the house so it wouldn't be a complete mess when you got back. Do you really think I would be having an affair with anyone let alone Erica when I have you and Jay? No one is enough to replace you two, you have to believe that."

"Oh," He felt a sense of relief wash over him. How could he have been so stupid? _Of course_ Erica would have sought out Derek for company when Boyd was away. She hated being alone, she always had done after being captured by the Alphas. And, what better way to be close to her pack than being near her Alpha. Having the time to think about it, how could he have thought Derek would cheat on him? "Derek, I'm sorry. I feel so stupid, I'm so sorry."

He flopped down onto the sofa next to Derek and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. "Hey," Derek soothed, rubbing hand down stiles' back as he sobbed into Derek's chest. "Hey, don't be silly, it's OK. You were only acting on impulse. It's OK, shh."

"I'm sorry, I love you so much, Derek."

"I love you too, Stiles. Don't you ever forget that, ever."


End file.
